


The old Clocks

by Mr_Quack



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quack/pseuds/Mr_Quack
Summary: A short story about a 15 year old girl named Sasha and her going to the old clocks to stop the being but by doing so it may cause chaos in the world she's in
Relationships: None Relationships





	The old Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> So hi um this is my first time using this site and also my first time writting so i am sorry if this is cringe or stupid and sorry for my grammar but English is not my first language
> 
> Anyways this story is just something i had in my mind and finally decided to do something with the story instead of just fantasizing
> 
> also i have a question i tried to see if its okay to make an original story and not from any fandom but so far no one talks about it so i decided to give it a shot and if you spot any grammar or feel like you need to give some advice feel free to do so i would apriciate that so yea i hope you enjoy its a short one (if you take away my god knows how long notes xD sorry)

Sasha ran trough the open space of the clock head while getting used to the ground being made of water and seamingly being a strong platform but also acting as a ice ring made it dificult to get to the center of the clock head.

Even so that didnt bothered the now so obvious owner of the tower and soon to be the owner of the whole planet.

Sasha knew if she gets to the center and goes straight to the left where the clock wall is and stops the now crutial hands of time that are on the other side of the wall she will be able to stop the being behind her,but there was one thing even thoe small still ever so important made Sasha stop,if she were to move the hands without any knowlege of the time here and how it works not only does she risks the very lives she swore to protect but also her own.

Before even having a second to rethink her plan the being of time stopt her with "Water!? But how?he doesnt have that kind of power he cant make a wall of water like its nothing" turning she said "Right?".

The being only smiled still amazed how the girl handeld this so well so far.

While shocked seeing how powerful the being became every hour Sasha was scared and terrfied but she couldn't bring herself to give up after everything that happend to her she knows,she can do this,she's ready.

Now to over come this wall of blue,not sure how she would do this but she tried only to end up failing.

-The wall was too wide and high and also frozen in time-


End file.
